


There's Always Tomorrow

by MissBayliss



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBayliss/pseuds/MissBayliss
Summary: Sam and Dean are both morning sneezers. They make a game out of it.





	There's Always Tomorrow

Dean rolls over in bed, pressing his face into the pillow. The damp air of 5am is lingering, thick and rich. It signals a new day. Sam is still asleep and it must be time for them to get up, get packed, head out, coffee and breakfast, and put this town in the rear view mirror.

  
Dean sighs and muffles a sneeze in his pillow.

  
“Huh’Ttschht!”

  
Sam moans, rolls over, “Mmm, mornin’,” he mumbles.

  
Dean pushes up, rubs his hands over his face, itches his nose.

  
“Mornin’, Sammy. Ready to head out?”

  
Sam scratches his chest and looks towards the ceiling, “Mm,” he moans again, “You want first shower?”

  
Dean hunches forward and sneezes into his hands, “Hhh’tsxchh! Nah, you take it. I’ll get the car packed.”

  
Sam scrubs at his face and sits up, directing a breathy sneeze into his elbow, “Heh’itschhu!”

  
Dean chucks Sam the tissue box from the bedside table. Sam gropes at it, rips one out, pauses, then another, before handing the box across the gap between their beds. 

Dean gets up and stretches, holding the box in his fingers as Sam blows.

  
“Where we heading today?” Sam says into the tissue, then crumples forward with another soft sneeze.

“Bobby got us a case in Indiana,” Dean replies, pulling a tissue or two out of the box for himself. He waves them towards Sam as he asks, “You wanna go out for breakfast or eat on the road?”

Sam is up and grabbing clothes from his duffle, “I don’t mind. I can grab us some coffee while you’re showering.”

“Sweet,” Dean muffles into a tissue, “Huh’TTSCHHtt! Uhh…”

“Heh’KKSChTt!” Sam catches that one in his elbow, “Tied. 3 – 3.” 

Dean bends at the waist and sneezes a second time into the tissues. When he straightens he holds a finger up in the air.   
“Make that 4 – 3.”

Sam huffs and shakes his head, “I swear you do that on purpose.”

“Not possible,” Dean grunts, sniffing thickly.

Sam’s laughing when he heads for the bathroom.

“Remember shower sneezes don’t count,” Dean calls behind him. 

Dean sneezes into another tissue as he packs his duffle. 

He sneezes when he opens the front door and gets his first whiff of outside air.

He sneezes as he packs the trunk, catching the sun with his eyes, and again when he’s lying on the bed, waiting for Sam to finish. 

When Sam emerges, he’s wearing a towel round his hips and scrubbing his nose. 

“How many?” Dean mumbles.

“Eight. You?”

Dean holds up 4 fingers. 

“Dude, you suck,” Sam laughs. 

“Doesn’t count if it’s not witnessed, loser. So, I’m still winning.”

“Whatever,” Sam says, but he’s smiling. 

~

Dean sneezes 11 times while he showers, the steam tickling his nose.

“Liar,” Sam mutters when Dean gloats.

By the time they’re staring at each other over the top of the car the score is 15 – 12, in Dean’s favour. 

“Pancakes or waffles?” Dean asks, hands clasped resting on the warm roof.

“I saw a diner down the road,” Sam suggests.

Dean tilts his chin up, nostrils flaring. He takes half a step back and sneezes between his arms, towards the ground. He sniffs hard, clears his throat and looks at Sammy.

“Think I’m done.”

Sam flicks his nose, “Yeah, me too.”

“Yes,” Dean grins, basking in his victory.

“Whatever, man.”

Dean laughs and opens his door, relishing in the familiar squeak, “Oh, come on, Sammy. There’s always tomorrow.”

  
**End.**


End file.
